Coraline in Wonderland
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Coraline wasn't coming to like her new home, not one bit. The pipes were rusty, the windows were leaky, the doors moaned and groaned when she pushed them open... nothing was familiar or homey at all. It felt like she was exploring a stranger's home, a very boring home, that was. ONESHOT. (I do not own anything.)


Coraline wasn't coming to like her new home, not one bit. The pipes were rusty, the windows were leaky, the doors moaned and groaned when she pushed them open... nothing was familiar or homey at all. It felt like she was exploring a stranger's home, a very boring home, that was.

She jotted down some more notes, even though she normally wasn't the outdoor-exploring type, it was the only thing interesting to do. Plus, little her might enjoy a tour of the house.

A tiny box caught her attention, she could just make it out in the corner of her eye. Snow globes! She remembered these from when her family had used to travel. They'd always travelled, before all this happened and they had been forced to move.

The words "DETROIT ZOO" filled her vision and she looked hard at them. Maybe she should put them up, it would brighten up this terribly boring room and perhaps make things a bit more interesting for her.

Another painting caught her attention, and she whipped out her pen and took some more notes on the pad. "One boring blue boy in a painfully boring painting... Four incredibly boring windows... and no more doors." She leaned over and groped around for Little Her, but she wasn't there.

"Where did you go, Little Me?" she called out, more to herself than to anyone else.

She paused, what was that in the corner? It appeared to be in the shape of a door, but where did it leave?

Suddenly excited, she called out "Hey, mom, where's this door go? I think it's locked." What if this was a secret door leading somewhere exciting, like Alice in Alice in Wonderland?

That had always been her favorite movie as a very young child, she always sort of had a knack for mystery and excitement. Maybe she could be like Alice! Well, that was, if her mom ever came around.

"Pleeaasse?" she whined, because she knew that this had to get her mother's attention. It always seemed to work, after all.

"Agh!" She couldn't help but let a smile spread across her face, now she'd gotten her attention. "Will you stop pestering me if I do this for you?" she let out little puppy whimpers, and her mother let out another loud groan. "Fine!"

The loud sound of the paper scraping filled her ears. Excited, she leaned in closer, not too close as to not aggravate her mother, but close enough to get a good eyeful.

Then the creaking noise of the door opening.

Finally, disappointment.

"Bricks? I don't get it!"

"They must have closed this off when they divided the house," her mother had come to a conclusion so early and that upset her, even though Coraline knew it was true.

"Why is the door so small?" It was really beginning to feel like Alice in Wonderland, only this time the door led nowhere and it was as plain as boring as the rest of her house.

"We made a deal, now shush!" She listened to the sound of footsteps receding from the room, but she couldn't help but stare long at hard at that door.

She didn't like the feeling it was giving her, because for some strange reason it was really, really scaring her.

_**Hey, guys! So, I decided to write this, mainly due to the similarity I noticed between Alice in Wonderland (1951 cartoon version) and Coraline. With the whole door thing, then how Coraline thinks the new world is fantastic; just as Alice thought at first.**_

_**Has anyone noticed how Alice met a Cheshire cat who had the ability to talk and "disappear"? And then how Coraline's dear old pal the black cat can talk and vanish (as demonstrated in the scene with the log)? I find it equally odd that Coraline's cat only speaks in the "fake" world, just as cats can only speak in Wonderland for Alice.**_

_**Then we move on to the fact that Alice and Coraline both meet a "madman"; for Alice, the Mad Hatter, and for Coraline, the owner of the mouse circus. I know this is sort of a long shot, but at one point Coraline mentions how the mouse circus owner is "crazy". He also wears a top hat and at one point, puts a mouse under it. If I remember correctly, the Mad Hatter put a dormouse under his hat in the original Alice In Wonderland. O_O**_

_**So, yes, for me, there were a lot of similarities between the two, and maybe that's the reason that I really enjoyed watching Coraline (Alice in Wonderland IS my favorite movie, after all) and was drawn towards FanFictions about it.**_

_**Anywho, hoped you enjoyed this piece of work from me, and please remember to R&R!**_


End file.
